A Cappy Christmas
by Allicat
Summary: Christmas comes to Cappytown, but not without a few problems. Semi-inspired by The Toy That Saved Christmas. *My first Kirby Fic*


I don't own Kirby, or any of the characters in the anime. I also don't own the characters and dialogue from The Toy That Saved Christmas, which this fic was inspired by. If any of the dialogue seems familiar, there's a reason for that. So, with that said, sit back and enjoy the fic. Don't forget to review at the end. \\// ^_^ 

Scenes from a Cappy Christmas 

Even though it doesn't snow in Dreamland, the Cappies still celebrate Christmas. From cookies to carolling, Cappies go all out, especially in the present department. All over town, stores tried to push as much merchandise as possible, and the Cappies often bought more than they could carry home. 

*Melman exits post office carry packages, and delivers them to various houses* 

All the Cappy kids hounded Melman the Mailman as he delivered the leftover packages, in the hopes that one would be for them. 

*Tuff and the cappy kids he hangs out with surround Melman* 

Cappy Kids: Hey, Melman! Melman, hey!! Any packages for us, huh? 

Melman: I've only got one package today, and it's for house number 4. *tries to see over cappy kid crowd* Let's see, where's house number 4? 

Cappy Girl: That's my house! I'll take it! *grabs package and rushes home* 

Tuff: Hey! Wait! 

*Tuff and other cappy kids follow* 

Melman: Well, that was easy. *goes back to the post office* 

Meanwhile, the girl had opened the box, despite the 'help' from her friends. 

*Cappy kids and Tuff look inside the box* 

Cappy Girl: What is it? 

Tuff: It's got a button! 

Cappy boy: Push it! Push it! 

There was a scuffle as all the kids tried to be the first to push the button, but soon a pretty metallic Christmas tree popped out. 

Cappy Kids and Tuff: Oooo.... 

Suddenly, the TV came on (by itself) in a burst of static 

TV: *krsk* Hohoho! Me~rry Christmas! 

*the kids all turn to see King Dedede dressed as Santa Claus on the TV* 

Kids: O_o 

Dedede: Say, kids, have you got the 'don't know what I want for Christmas' blues? Well, if I know anything about toys (and you know I do), I know just what you're lookin' for! You want a toy that's fun! You want a toy that's _cute_! But most of all, you want a toy with a fully functional buzz-saw built right into its right arm. That's right, you want Buzz-Saw Dedede! *camera pans to a toy replica of Dedede, holding out it's right arm. A slot opens on the glove, a small buzzsaw comes out, and begins to whirr* Cool, huh? But, wait! There's more! Buzz-Saw Dedede also knows the true meaning of Christmas. So take it from me, King D- I mean, Santa Claus, you just won't be happy until you get a Buzz-Saw Dedede, the only toy with a working buzz-saw and the true meaning of Christmas! 

And with that, the TV returned to static. The kids stood, stunned, but only for a moment. Then they all rushed out of the house (except for the Cappy Girl, who lived there) to go and bug their parents for a Buzz-Saw Dedede. 

Meanwhile, in Castle Dedede, King Dedede was looking down at Cappytown through a giant telescope.... 

Dedede: Heh heh! It's working! Them there Cappies are eating this up like hotcakes! 

Escargoon: 9_9 And this is all part of some master plan to get rid of Kirby, right? 

Dedede: You bet that's right! Plus, it makes some money on the side ^_^ As soon as Christmas comes, **every** Cappy home will have a Buzz-Saw Dedede! And that's when the fun begins.... 

In another part of the castle, Tiff and Tuff were teaching Kirby how to play UNO. 

Tuff: OK, I choose...green! 

Tiff: *drawing card after card from the pile* That's a stupid color. 

Tuff: Just 'cuz you don't have it doesn't make it a stupid color. 

Tiff: Yes, it does! 

Kirby: Poyo... *looks at the two cards in his 'hands.' The rest are face up on the table* 

Tiff: Kirby! You're not supposed to show anyone your cards! 

Tuff: Well, so much for that game. *pulls out list of "Games Kirby can't play" and begins writing* 

Tiff: *putting away the cards* I'd like to get Kirby some games for Christmas, but everything's above his level. 

Tuff: Just buy him a Buzz-Saw Dedede. He doesn't need to think to have fun with that! 

Tiff: A _what_? 

Tuff: A Buzz-Saw Dedede. Didn't you see the commercial on TV? Boy oh boy, I hope Mom and Dad get one for me! 

Tiff: That sounds like another one of King Dedede's plots! Hm.... 

At long last, Christmas arrived... 

Sir Ebrum: *opening present* It's lovely, dear... *holds up indistinguishable object* 

Lady Like: Well, the salesman said it was for the man who had everything.... 

Tuff: Alright! A Buzz-Saw Dedede! 

Tiff: I can't believe you got me a Buzz-Saw Dedede _ 

Yes, all over Cappytown, Cappies were opening Buzz-Saw Dededes. And it wasn't just Cappies.... 

Metaknight: A new sword-warmer...Thank you, Blade. Thank you, Sword. 

Sword: Aw, it was tha least we could do. 

Blade: _mumble mumble_ on sale _mumble_. 

*a mysterious present appears. Metaknight, Sword, and Blade stare at it for a moment, then Metaknight slashes the ribbon with his sword. The wrapping falls to reveal, you guessed it, a Buzz-Saw Dedede* 

Metaknight, Sword, and Blade: O_o 

In other part of the castle, King Dedede pulled a switch, causing all the Buzz-Saw Dededes to spring to life. In house after house, Cappies were finally told the 'true' meaning of Christmas: to destroy Kirby! (a/n: like you couldn't see that coming) 

Tiff: *coming in from the other room* I just got some eggnog. What was that weird noise? *sees her family carrying their Buzz-Saw Dededes and muttering 'Destroy Kirby'* Oh no! I knew this was one of King Dedede's plots, but does anybody listen to me? Nooo.... #sigh# Now I've gotta warn Kirby. *runs to Kirby's place* 

Kirby, unaware that it was actually Christmas (or rather, thinking everyday of the past month was Christmas, and deciding it didn't start until the afternoon) was still sleeping. 

Tiff: *barging into Kirby's house* Kirby! Wake up! Everybody's gone crazy! 

Kirby: zzzzz.... 

By that time, all the Cappies had surrounded Kirby's house, and would have destroyed Kirby if Metaknight hadn't come out and explained that the true meaning of Christmas; not to destroy Kirby, but to spend quality time with your loved ones. The glazed look left the Cappies' eyes, and they dropped their dolls. King Dedede, who had been watching from his jeep, was not happy. 

Dedede: Stupid, meddling Metaknight! Good thing I have a back-up plan. Buzz-Saw Dedede's, transform! 

Suddenly, all the Buzz-Saw Dededes joined together to form a gigantic Buzz-Saw Dedede! It was at this point that Kirby finally woke up and just happened to go outside. 

Dedede: MegaBuzz-Saw Dedede, attack! 

Escargoon: Make mincemeat out of that little puffball! 

MegaBuzz-Saw Dedede held out its right arm and a huge buzz-saw came out! Thus began the usual song-and-dance of Kirby dodging attacks began, as the Cappy crowd watched eagerly. Finally, Kirby got it through is head to 'suck it up' and somehow managed to grab a chip of the buzz-saw. After a brilliant lightshow, everyone saw that... 

Metaknight: Kirby has become Cutter*Kirby! 

Using his tinyness as an advantage, Kirby zipped about, slicing MegaBuzz-Saw Dedede down to size! Once King Dedede saw that he had lost, he beat a hasty retreat, calling out as he drove away. 

Dedede: I'll get you next time, Kirby! Next time! 

And so the Cappies were free once again to enjoy the holiday season, mainly by eating too much and then returning all the gifts they had received. And that's how Kirby saved Christmas. 

Kirby: Poyo! 


End file.
